My Immortal
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: Rath terbangun di Dragon Castle.Ia ingat bahwa seharusnya ia sudah mati...Aduh,aku tidak tahu mau nulis i fanfic yang baru pertama kali ku'publikasikan'...Selamat membaca... Oh ya, aku hampir lupa: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami


_**Timeline: manga volume 12**_

**My Immortal**

_**It's a beautiful lie. It's the perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in. So beautiful, beautiful it makes me **_

_**(Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars)**_

Mengapa aku merasa bersalah begini? Ini adalah kesalahan mereka. Mereka yang telah membuat hatiku jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak memerlukan hati yang menyebalkan begini. Cuma membuatku menderita saja.

Setiap terjadi sesuatu, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku dan selalu menyesalinya. Menyesal karena hal buruk selalu saja terjadi. Menyesal karena mungkin penyebabnya adalah kesalahanku. Menyesal karena seringkali aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ornamen pada langit-langit itu terlihat sangat familiar. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku berada di kamarku sendiri. Agak terkejut dan merasa sedikit bodoh. Aku seakan merasa baru saja bermimpi buruk; mimpi buruk yang terasa amat nyata. _Kupikir aku sudah…………_

"Masih……hidup……?". Aku menatap jari-jari tanganku dengan bingung. "Kenapa…….?".

Kuraba leherku dan mendapatinya masih utuh, tanpa goresan dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. _Padahal aku sudah memenggalnya….Seharusnya aku sudah mati. _

Jemariku menyentuh jimat Sinar Naga yang tergantung di leherku. Entah mengapa terasa aneh saat aku menggenggamnya, padahal benda itu menjadi milikku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Itu jimat Sinar Naga milik Rath. Zoma mengambilnya setelah dibuang Nadil".

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Cesia berdiri di samping ranjang. Apakah sejak tadi dia terus berada di situ? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Rath?".

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Secara reflek aku menutup muka dengan kedua tangan. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman dan tidak lagi pantas dipandang orang lain.

"Apakah kau yang menghidupkanku kembali?", tanyaku.

"Aku kan sudah janji padamu akan menjahilimu suatu saat", jawab Cesia santai. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rath mati! Lupa, ya? Kau tidak melupakannya, kan?".

"Aku ingat…….Tapi……..".

"Mengapa kau sembunyikan wajahmu?", tanya Cesia lembut sambil menurunkan kedua tanganku.

"Aku……..Aku telah membunuh Alfeegi…….". Aku merasa seolah baru saja menelan petir.

"Itu bukan Rath. Itu Nadil", tukas Cesia.

"Aku bangkit dari kematian!", jeritku putus asa. "Ini aneh…….Sekarang tubuhku ini tubuh monster".

Cesia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Mengapa kau harus ketakutan seperti itu?", katanya kemudian.

Sayangnya tidak akan semudah itu. Ini sama sekali tidak benar. "Aku tidak bisa seperti Cesia", aku mencengkeram keras selimutku. "Karena……aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berdiri di hadapan semua orang. Sekarang aku tidak bisa bersandiwara seperti dulu lagi!".

Kepalsuan sudah lama menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Terkadang menjadi diri sendiri dan mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hati bisa menjadi suatu kesalahan. Alih-alih bersikap jujur, kau mungkin malah menyakiti orang-orang disekelilingmu. Seandainya saja semudah itu menyakiti orang lain, kau tidak akan mendapat luka akibat penyesalan. Dan terkadang membuka diri akan membuat seseorang menjadi rentan dan mudah terluka. Bila itu yang terjadi, maka kau akan bisa merasakan dirimu hancur secara perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa…..". Cesia mengusap pelan kepalaku. "Hal hebat apapun yang dilakukan Rath sekarang jauh lebih baik dibanding yang dilakukan Nadil ketika menggunakan tubuh Rath". Cesia berusaha menghiburku. Itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Apakah kau menggunakan tubuh Crewger?", tanyaku. Aku kembali berbaring, mungkin itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Cesia terdiam kembali, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Maka kuanggap jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Begitu, ya? Jadi untuk itu Crewger mati?". Pertanyaanku tidak lagi membutuhkan jawaban. "Ketika tahu Nadil bersembunyi dalam tubuhku, Crewger langsung berniat melakukannya, karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Illuser".

"Putri Bintang Langit mengatakan bahwa Crewger adalah tubuh keduanya. Tubuh pertamanya adalah kau", kata Cesia pelan.

"Aku……hidup dengan merampas jiwa orang lain". Aku berusaha agar suaraku tetap terdengar wajar. "Luka di pipiku tidak ada. Tindikan dari Kaistern juga tidak ada…..Ini tubuh yang berbeda. Aku seperti monster yang dirakit dari kumpulan rongsokan".

Hidup adalah sebuah anugrah. Tapi tidak demikian dengan hidupku. Aku hidup dengan merenggut milik orang lain. Hal itu selalu membuatku merasa menjadi iblis paling jahat. Daripada menjalani hidup sehina itu, lebih baik mati saja. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku akan bebas.

"Mengapa mereka melakukan ini semua dan berusaha membangkitkanku lagi? Padahal aku sudah tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini".

Sayangnya mereka tidak akan membiarkanku kabur begitu saja. Ini semua karena aku adalah satu-satunya penerus Kekaisaran Naga. Mereka pasti akan kesulitan bila aku mati.

"Aku mungkin akan membunuh mereka semua……..Mengapa aku tidak dibiarkan saja………". Aku masih ingat rasa sakit saat memotong leher ini.

Aku berbaring menyamping membelakangi Cesia. Berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat; Nadil berhasil menguasaiku, mengacaukan Dragon Castle, dan membuatku membunuh Alfeegi. Kemudian aku bunuh diri dengan memotong leherku, Nadil mengira semua sudah berakhir, akupun mengira demikian. Nadil juga berhasil menanamkan kutukannya pada Lord Lykouleon. Astaga, semua kacau karena kecerobohanku.

Sepertinya aku telah berhasil mengingat semua detil kejadiannya. Tapi aku merasa ada kejanggalan. Sesuatu yang terlewat olehku. Dan ketika aku menyadarinya, ketakutan seketika datang bagai gelombang air bah.

Aku bangkit duduk seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk, membuat Cesia terkejut. "Seharusnya energi kehidupanku sudah direbut oleh Nadil…….Bagaimana bisa kembali? Siapa yang telah membantuku?! Cesia, jawablah!!", tuntutku. Aku benar-benar takut. "Siapa yang kubunuh? Milik siapa yang kuambil?! Jawab aku, Cesia!".

Cesia menatap prihatin, aku menangkap rasa kasihan dalam matanya. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin dikasihani oleh siapapun. Kemudian aku terdiam, bersiap menghadapi sambaran petir yang bakal datang.

"Kaistern", jawab Cesia. "Kaistern telah memberimu nyawanya. Dengan _Fugen no Tsue_, aku memberinya kekuatan untuk membangkitkanmu".

Bagaimanapun aku telah mempersiapkan diri, kabar buruk itu tetap menghantamku dengan telak. Sesaat aku berharap bahwa apa yang kudengar cuma bohong belaka. Tapi dari raut wajah Cesia aku tahu dia sungguh-sungguh. Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benakku bahwa Kaistern akan berbuat demikian.

"Ingat air yang disiramkan Black Cesia padamu? Air itu akan membunuh siapa saja yang bukan Bangsa Monster. Salah satu bagian tubuh Kaistern yang tersiram air sudah mati setengah dan itu menjalar. Karena itu, dia memberikan sisa nyawanya padamu", jelas Cesia.

Aku mencabik sebuah bantal yang saat itu ada disampingku. Bulu-bulu angsa berhamburan dari dalamnya, beterbangan, lalu jatuh berserakan diatas ranjang. Cesia terdiam, menatap sedih atas reaksiku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Hatiku rasanya berantakan. Rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, dan sesal berbaur jadi satu, meluap-luap dalam diriku. Seandainya aku adalah sebuah gunung, maka aku akan meletus; menyemburkan awan panas dan memuntahkan banyak lava.

"Kaistern tidak menepati janjinya! Dia bilang sedang mencari sesuatu, ternyata yang dicarinya cara untuk membuatku tetap hidup!! Mengapa dia mati tanpa memberitahuku alasannya?! Dia pantas mati! Dasar egois!", teriakku marah. Ternyata aku tidak cuma membunuh Alfeegi. _Kaistern sudah mati. Demi aku!_ "Aku…….A…….", kata-kataku terputus begitu saja.

"Rath…..". Wajah Cesia terlihat seperti hendak menangis.

Namun _akulah_ sebenarnya yang menangis. Air mata menetes di wajahku. "Mengapa? Mengapa air mata ini mengalir? _Youkai _tidak mungkin meneteskan air mata….!". Tenggorokanku terasa nyeri. Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisanku, tapi air mata ini malah terus mengalir. Ada bagian dari diriku yang menolak untuk peduli pada harga diri Monster yang menganggap bahwa air mata adalah aib.

Kemudian Cesia meraihku dalam dekapannya dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. Tenanglah! Apakah kau lupa? Aku juga _youkai_",ucapnya.

"Aku tidak lupa……tapi……bukankah tidak mungkin monster terbawa emosi?", kataku. "Jangan kau buat bebanku lebih berat".

"Mengapa kau ini benar-benar seperti anak manja?", kata Cesia. "_Kalau kau kesepian, aku akan datang ke sisimu. Kalau kau takut, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Kalau kekuatan monster menarikmu, aku akan mengulurkan tangan padamu. Karena itu, kembalilah tidur, Rath Illuser_". Kata-katanya terdengar seperti lantunan sebuah syair. Aku merasa ada sihir yang tersirat dalam setiap lariknya.

"Tubuh Crewger ini……..".

"Sudahlah, karena nama resmi yang diberikan kaisar adalah Illuzer", tukas Cesia. "Kau mau ciuman selamat tidur lagi?", tanyanya kemudian.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Cesia mencium keningku sekali lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Setelah itu, kudengar langkahnya berjalan menjauh.

_**I don't know how I feel**_

_**Tomorrow, tomorrow**_

_**I don't know what to say**_

_**Tomorrow, tomorrow**_

_**(Tomorrow – Avril Lavigne)**_

**Aug/05/08**


End file.
